Riley's New Adventure
by StrikerLiker
Summary: This story is 3 years later from when the movie ended when Riley is now entering high school and her emotions, especially Fear and Sadness are acting up but Joy keeps trying to keep them motivated and positive for the next 4 years of Riley's exciting life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joy wakes Riley up in the morning and calls all the other emotions to wake up. "Rise and Shine! Today is the big day! Riley's first day of High school!" She sings, joyfully and excitedly. Fear yawns and goes to the dashboard and looks to Joy. "D-did you s-say h-high s-school!?" A shiver goes down his spine as he says those words. Joy chuckles and goes to him. "That's right, Fear! This will be great! She will make new friends, start over and finally enjoy life!" She says in a singsong voice as she sees Sadness. She leaps over to her and takes her arms, smiling. "It's a big day!" She calls out, swinging Sadness around by her arms.  
"Oh.. how sad.." She says softly, mumbling as she drags her feet to the dashboard to join the rest of the Emotions.

Riley takes a deep breath and looks out the big window. "This is it.." She sighs as she lazily gets out of bed. She goes to her wooden chair by her desk and dresser across the room which holds her new outfit for school. A red polo and jeans with a nice pair of sneakers on the ground. She brushes her long blonde hair and ties it in a ponytail and goes downstairs and hears her mom and dad singing "Happy First Day of High School" in the tune of "Happy Birthday". Her mom and dad get some photos as Riley shoves some chocolate chip pancakes into her mouth as she hears the school bus' horn. "Bye Mom and Dad!" She calls out as she grabs her backpack and her phone and rushes to the bus. She gets on and sits on the first seat and looks out the window to her parents and waves.

"And we're off." Joy announces, jumping up and down from excitement. "If anyone picks on her, I will get so angry!" Anger growls, a spark of fire erupts from his head and Joy comes over to him and simmers it. "Oh.. that would be sad.." Sadness says, hanging her head and watches the screen. "The food better not be gross!" Disgust adds. "Come on guys! Perk up! It's a new day! New school year! New supplies! New friends!" She excitedly jumps around as they pull into the campus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley gets off the bus in awe of the big high school campus. She walks by an electronic sign that blinks "Big Bay High School! Welcome Class of 2019! Home of the Cougars." She looks around to see friends hugging eachother and comparing their schedules. "How sad. Riley doesn't have any friends." Sadness says, sighing sadly and looking down. "But she'll make friends! Look! They seem nice! Let's meet them!" Joy interrupts as Riley goes over to meet some other Freshman. "H-Hi.. I'm Riley.." She says hesitantly to a girl with short, wavy, black hair and brown eyes. "Ugh." The girl huffs and stomps away. "Oh that was sad.. no one wants to be friends with Riley.." She says, sitting where she was standing and cries softly. "Don't give up hope! We will find someone." Joy says, trying to stay strong for her, Riley and Sadness and the other Emotions even though she knows it will be tough.

Riley walks into the large brick building and sees signs that says 'Freshman go to the Lunchroom'. She follows the signs with her head low as she goes to the Lunchroom, which was one of the 4 gyms that was transformed into the lunchroom. It reeked of permanent smell of sweat from the nearby gyms. There were tables with plastic chairs around the entire 'lunchroom' and there are vending machines and of course, the area in which the food was kept.

There is a small introduction basically saying Welcome to Big Bay. If you want to join clubs, there will be clubs for everyone" and all that boring orientation stuff. The time has come for the students to get their schedules. "Riley Anderson!" One of the teachers called. She was about 5'5 and long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Welcome to High School!" She says softly to Riley as Riley gets her schedule. It reads:

"8:05-8:54 Biology Room 305

8:59-9:48 World History Room 102

9:53-9:58 Homeroom Room 225

10:03-10:52 Gym Gym 2

10:57-11:46 Chorus Room 355

11:50-12:08 Lunch

12:15-1:08 Free

1:12- 2:01 English Room 207

2:06-2:55 Math Room 145"

Riley saunters off to her first class, Biology after the bell rings. She looks around and is in awe of how big her school truly is. People push and shove as they try to rush to their first class so they're not late on their first day of school. "Everyone just move!" Anger says, flames erupting from his head. "We're going to be late!" He says as smoke surrounds him. Joy chuckles and looks back onto the screen. The second bell rings and Riley tries to frantically look for the classroom. She shakily asks someone where the Science Wing is and they show it to her and she runs to the classroom. "S-sorry I-I'm late.. G-got lost.." She stutters. "You must be Riley Anderson." The lanky, male teacher with short black hair says. "I'm Mr. Davis. Nice to meet you." He says. "You will sit next to Angela." He says, pointing to her seat. Riley looks over and sees Angela who is about 5'2 and has curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi. I'm Angela." She says. Riley smiles slightly. "I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." She says.

Mr. Davis steps over to the chalkboard which says "Welcome Class!" smiles as he looks over at the blank faced teenagers. "Alright! First off, Welcome to your first day of High School here at Big Bay! I'm Mr. Davis. As you know from your schedules, we are meeting first thing in the morning." He says smiling as he begins the days lesson about the Scientific Method. After class, Mr. Davis calls Riley over. "Oh God! We're already in trouble!" Fear panics. Riley picks up her bag and goes to him. "Yes, sir?" She asks. "Don't worry about being late today. You're new to the school and it takes a while to get adjusted. Also, from class, it seems like you have an interest in science. Is that true?" He asks. Riley nods softly. "Yes, sir." She says. "I think you will excel in this class." He says smiling. "Thank you sir." She says as she leaves her first class. Hours pass by and she goes to the rest of her classes, meeting new friends and new teachers. Time comes for her to go home and she gets back on the bus and she puts her headphones in and stares out the window as the bus begins to drive home.


End file.
